Scarred
by Julie-Baka
Summary: As a little girl Yua Uchiha was very sweet and loving towards everyone and everything especially her older brother Itachi. So when Itachi killed the entire clan, she became scarred for life.


Yua Uchiha was a happy child. She had a mom, a dad, an older brother named Itachi, and a twin brother named Sasuke. Her whole clan was perfect...to her anyways. She was always happy when she was with them. Yua was even her mom's favorite, even though Yua never noticed. She was more interested in her older brother Itachi. When ever she was sad Itachi was the first one she went to and he would just pat her head as she told him everything that troubled her. She looked up to him and trusted him.

But one evening that all changed...

Yua was wandering around the backyard waiting for Sasuke to come back so they could play ninja together, then suddenly she heard a blood-curdling scream. Yua ran around to the front of the house heard another scream it came from the direction of her aunt and uncle's house. She became very frightened but ran to see what was going on. Once she reached the house she saw her aunt and uncle dead on the ground along with many more bodies of her relatives and none other than her big brother Itachi killing more of the clan.

Yua gasped and Itachi turned around and looked her right in the eyes. Yua shook in fear but turned and ran back to her house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled as she looked for her mom and dad.

She opened the door to one of the rooms in the house, just in time to see Itachi kill them, right in front of her eyes. Itachi once again looked right at little Yua.

"B-big brother..." Yua said as tears welled up in her frightened eyes. "P-please don't hurt me...please..."

Itachi just simple walked up to Yua, patted her head like he always did, and left. Yua turned around and watched him leave. Then once he left, she ran straight to her room and hid in the closet, confused, angry, crying, and shaking.

It must have been at least two or three hours before Yua was found there. Yua was still in shock and couldn't tell who it was and what was going on.

"It's okay." She heard a voice say as someone picked her up and carried her off. "You're safe now."

The next thing she new she was in a hospital room where her twin brother Sasuke was already asleep. She was put in a bed and the person left. She knew she was expected to sleep but she couldn't. She still saw the image of Itachi killing her family. It was forever burned into her brain. So, too tired to cry and too scared to sleep, little Yua stared at the wall just thinking, and waiting for the night to end.

The next morning someone came into the room.

"Good morning Yua." The person said as he approached Yua. "You're up early."

Yua looked at the person. It was a male ninja with shiny black hair. She didn't care who though.

"Wow! Look at those dark rings under your eyes!" He said as he helped Yua out of bed. "You must have had a rough night."

Yua just stared at the man. A tired and sad look seemed to dully shine in her eyes. This made the man a bit concerned, but he proceeded to walk Yua to a room where she was asked a few question about the whole incident. Yua didn't answer any of them. She just stared as the woman kept talking to her. Soon she was told to wait outside of the room. The man who took her to the room walked in and closed the door behind him so Yua couldn't hear the conversation between the man who brought her there and the woman who was asking Yua questions. But Yua heard them any way.

"I'm afraid she won't speak." The woman said.

"Well she just lost her family." The man said. "She must still be in shock."

"Well, her brother was in shock but spoke without difficulty." The woman said.

"Everyone reacts differently!" The man said. "Even twins!"

"That's what I thought at first." The woman said. "But not only did she not speak, she didn't even react. She just stared straight at me with no emotion."

"No emotion at all!" The man asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so." The woman said. "She just had a glossy, almost dead, look in her eyes. I think she just stopped trusting everyone."

"Isn't there something we can do?" The man asked.

"We could try socializing her again." The woman said. "But that could take years. Not to mention, we would have to find some one around her age who would be willing to talk to her."

"I know some one about one year older than her that would be more than willing to help." The man said. "I even already told him that if something was wrong then he could be the one to help her."

"Okay, you may try." The woman said. "But he'll need to be patient."

"Don't you worry!" The man said. "She'll be talking in no time!"

Just then he walked out of the room and to Yua.

"Come on." He said leading Yua down the hall. "There's some one I want you to meet."

As they walked down the hall Yua spotted her brother being lead by a man with silver hair and a mask.

"Yua!" Sasuke asked, shocked to see his sister. "You're alive!"

Yua just stared back and they kept walking.


End file.
